Forum:Family/families pages and categories
Category:Categorization *Forum Organisation to make them more findable We've had a Category:Families for a long time. It has collected a few individual family pages but some have gone into regional categories. It really is time to rationalise them, especially now that we have the specific "families" pages derived straight from the "Articles" group in the county navboxes (those things you see at the top of most county pages). So please put your next "family" or "families" page into its county category wherever possible (and you are welcome to list it on the related article too). See Families of Nassau County, New York for the idea of how the pages relate and what you can have for parent and grandparent categories. (Now we must start catering for the Southern Hemisphere...) Robin Patterson 17:26, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Families pages related to counties Search results Here's a search for all pages that have "county" and "families" in their names: * Blount County, Tennessee/families ... *Houston family 98 B (12 words) - 2007-11-20T03:33:26 * Carpenter families of Chautauqua County, New York This article is to organize the Carpenter families of Chautauqua County, New York. 5 KB (553 words) - 2008-08-08T03:24:02 * Waite families of Chautauqua County, New York This article is to organize the Waite families of Chautauqua County, New York. Other families 4 KB (480 words) - 2008-08-02T16:34:32 * Harper families of County Antrim, Ireland ... Andrew Harper (c1795-aft1832)]] of Washington, D.C., was born in or around County Antrim, Northern Ireland. His paternal ancestry is believed to have origi ... 327 B (52 words) - 2008-02-05T08:36:42 * Earliest Miller families of Harrison County, Ohio Arrival Prior to the 1820 Census-The First Millers in the County ... d the early Harrison County Millers into 11 families (although some of the families will likely be proven to be related, pending further research): 5 KB (668 words) - 2008-04-18T06:44:07 * Category:Families of County Antrim Category:County Antrim Antrim 75 B (9 words) - 2008-07-08T15:42:55 * Category:Moore families of Rockbridge County, Virginia Category:families of Rockbridge County, Virginia Rockbridge County 110 B (13 words) - 2008-07-08T16:20:26 * Category:McPheeters families of Rockbridge County, Virginia Category:families of Rockbridge County, Virginia Rockbridge County 115 B (13 words) - 2008-07-08T16:21:39 * Category:Walker families of Rockbridge County, Virginia Category:families of Rockbridge County, Virginia Rockbridge County 111 B (13 words) - 2008-07-08T16:22:56 * Category:Families of Rockbridge County, Virginia Category:Rockbridge County, Virginia Rockbridge County 92 B (10 words) - 2008-07-08T16:25:05 * Category:Families of Nassau County, New York Category:Nassau County, New York Nassau County 84 B (12 words) - 2008-07-08T16:40:03 * Nassau County, New York/families ... *Willitt family of Nassau County, New York 215 B (31 words) - 2008-07-08T16:49:45 * Greene County, Ohio/families ... *Ohio-Greene County- Dean Family Farm 117 B (15 words) - 2008-07-09T05:08:47 * Category:Families of Greene County, Ohio Category:Greene County, Ohio Greene County 76 B (10 words) - 2008-07-09T05:11:57 * Webster County, Iowa/families * 145 B (18 words) - 2008-07-10T05:41:19 * Monroe County, Michigan/families ... oking for any information on Jacobs/Drew/and Strickland famalies in Monroe County Michigan 92 B (14 words) - 2008-09-24T14:23:36 * Buskirk/VanBuskirk families of Luzerne County, Pennsylvania This are lists information on Buskirk/VanBuskirk families of Luzerne COunty, Pennsylvania Category:Resided in Luzerne County, Pennsylvania 2 KB (224 words) - 2008-09-14T00:44:25 Grouping those in type order (Categories appended) Articles using surnames * Buskirk/VanBuskirk families of Luzerne County, Pennsylvania - Category:Resided in Luzerne County, Pennsylvania * Carpenter families of Chautauqua County, New York * Harper families of County Antrim, Ireland - Category:Families of County Antrim * Earliest Miller families of Harrison County, Ohio * Waite families of Chautauqua County, New York Categories without "matching" articles * Category:McPheeters families of Rockbridge County, Virginia - Category:families of Rockbridge County, Virginia Rockbridge County * Category:Moore families of Rockbridge County, Virginia - Category:families of Rockbridge County, Virginia Rockbridge County * Category:Walker families of Rockbridge County, Virginia - Category:families of Rockbridge County, Virginia Rockbridge County * Category:Families of Nassau County, New York - Category:Nassau County, New York Nassau County * Category:Families of County Antrim Category:County Antrim Antrim Articles not using surnames (These are all "/families" subpages derived straight from the "Articles" group in the county navboxes. On another forum, it has been suggested - with no dissension - that they instead have ordinary names matching the category names, as in the Ohio example. That change is under way.) * Blount County, Tennessee/families * Monroe County, Michigan/families * Webster County, Iowa/families * Greene County, Ohio/families - Category:Families of Greene County, Ohio * Nassau County, New York/families Articles combining words "family" and "county" (Some overlap with surname categories and "surname in place".) *Houston family *Willitt family of Nassau County, New York *Ohio-Greene County- Dean Family Farm Proposals for fixing some irregularities Doubtless we have similar pages for Great Britain and maybe mainland Europe and India. Some existing irregularities may be seen above. For some, a small change of wording and/or additional categories may bring them into the fold enough to get them findable by various means. Others may need more work. Their presence suggests that guidelines should be written in more places. A clear time-saver will be the conversion of county subpages into ordinary pages with names matching the categories. People who want to write about a single family in a specific place should be encouraged to word the page name in such a way that it applies to only that family. There could well have been more than one Willitt family of Nassau County, New York; so unless the writer can prove that there was only one we should rename that as "families" to leave the page name permanent. Same with "Houston family", which also needs turning into an ordinary page. See Template:Families of US, particularly the recommendation near the bottom of the notes, about "surname in place". (more in preparation, but please jump in with comments below my signature any time) Robin Patterson 01:59, 1 October 2008 (UTC)